


All This Authority, Yet You’re So Easy, Baby

by TheFourDoctors



Series: Hold Me True (You, Me, This Diner Booth) [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Diners, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul is a lovesick fool, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Panties, Poison swears like a sailor, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, They/Them Pronouns for Party Poison (Danger Days), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: “So like, I’m gonna like, fuck you now,” Ghoul says, “if that’s alright.”“Yeah, okay. Sounds good.”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Hold Me True (You, Me, This Diner Booth) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930567
Kudos: 19





	All This Authority, Yet You’re So Easy, Baby

They never really get the chance for actual fucking until about three weeks later. Those days are filled with drac slaying, body bags, and ancient, abandoned convenience stores they hole up in when pursued far too long for comfort.

Their want for a warm shower that day trumps their need for sexual relief, and they each take their turns with it because they don’t know the next time they’re going to find a shower to use, let alone a shower with hot water.

Clean and fresh, they hit the dusty roads and spend the whole day driving back to The Nest, and by the time they reach their destination everybody is cramped, cranky, ready to strangle one another, and tired of Queen songs.

The downsides to this newer, faster, and overall better car is that there’s less space to do anything in it. It’s more for getting to your destination quicker rather than hauling loads of stuff or people. With that in mind, they disperse immediately as soon as they’re free from their prison.

Ghoul finds Poison pretty easily after having a long, peaceful smoke out back by that car wreckage that had been there since they first arrived (it was some sort of old Nissan), as they are they always are after an agonizing drive- the diner.

The sounds of early 2000’s punk music hits his ears as soon as he steps through the door, though softer and far quieter than the hustle and bustle outside. Poison is perched on one of the tables, having taken apart their blaster for a thorough and much needed cleaning. They hum along to the familiar tune.

Ghoul waltzes up to them, doing this little shimmying two-step (unfitting for the music playing), and Poison giggles, spreading their legs to allow Ghoul to stand between them. And like the totally smitten, lovesick fool he is, he steals sweet kiss after sweet kiss from Poison’s lips until their faces are absolutely aching from smiling.

“Mm, hey baby.” They purr.

His hands slip up from their waist to their face, staring deep into those hazel eyes he’s often unable to see from being blinded by the desert sun.

“Hi. Your hair is fading. You should dye it again soon.”

“It is?! I haven’t been able to check like, at all recently. God, this month’s been absolute hell.” They groan, slipping back to lay down dramatically. Ghoul fits his hands into the inviting space where their tank-top rides up, crotch totally fuckin’ ass-level right now.

“Pretty sure I’d gotten so much damn blood in it. Enough to probably stain it red permanently or something. That’s disgusting, though. I don’t want actual blood-red hair. Do I even have anymore dye? Shit, I might have to go scouting for more. That supermarket we hit probably has some. Maybe I’ll get Kobra to die his hair green.”

Ghoul hums indulgently to Poison’s rambling, slowly grinding his hips up, and then down. Doing it once more when Poison shudders and stretches out, arms raised far above their head like some sort of cat. He can see their pits, and wonders if they’re ticklish there.

“I think you’d like, actually look cool with dyed hair. Maybe blonde? But like, just at the sides. You’d look really weird if you were fully blonde. Like, you should shave the sides and just grow out the front-“

“Mmm, I think you should shut up for a second while I kiss you.” He replies. Poison nods, and shuts up immediately. Ghoul smiles and kisses them, hands sliding further up their sides, palms resting just below their pecs. They shiver and giggle.

“Oh?”

Their eyes fly open, and this horrified look dawns on their face.

“No. No no no, you will NOT-“

He curls his fingers, gently drags them up and down their creamy, pale sides. Poison arches and howls with laughter, and Ghoul’s so totally stoked. He can’t fuckin’ wait to tell everybody that THE Party Poison is extremely ticklish. Oh, the plans he’s already made...

“NONONONOPLEASESTOP-“

At some point his nails get involved, and through their gasping comes a moan as they bucks their hips wildly. They end up grinding down on Ghoul’s lap, who’s got this leftover half-chub going on from earlier that begins to rise with interest.

“Mmm- I think-“ they gasp and arch once more, giggling and loopy from the lack of air. Ghoul’s hands settle down on their chest, toying with their rock-solid nipples. Their tank top had ridden up at some point during their play, and their skin looks so good on one another.

“I think this,” they pant, “this is the same booth we first kissed in-“

“It is?” He slips one hand down to those high-waisted jeans to pop the button.

“Yeah- yes. That- I remember that stain being there. It’s like, orange cola or something.”

“Mm, we made out here. And had sex. Well, it was technically sex. You were trying to fuck me like it was.”

“Yeah. I was. Pretty sure I was super horny and out of my mind.”

Relative silence between them, save for the zipper falling open.

“So like, I’m gonna like, fuck you now,” Ghoul says, “If that’s alright.”

“Yeah, okay. Sounds good.”

Ghoul’s already got their jeans down one leg and off the other, deciding to just leave it like that as he works on sliding that pair of pastel pink hello kitty panties they’re wearing over the rump of their spectacular butt. He will totally freak out and probably jerk off to the thought of Poison wearing panties later. For now, his dick really, really wants to bury into that ass, and it’s definitely going too.

“Wow.” He says, dumbly, when their cock, balls, and taint are fully revealed to him. They had apparently shaved down there.

“Yeah...” Poison breathes, also dumbly.

One hand slides up, and squishes the soft skin of their belly. The other wraps gently around the head of their dick, thumb stroking the spongy tip, nail catching the slit. Their lips fall open in a tiny, shocked moan.

He tightens his hand into a fist, pressing his still-clothed erection to their ass and grinding the rough denim against them. “Ow ow owww! Fucking shit-! _Oh_. Oh fuck. Oh, _fuck_! Do that again, you fucking bastard-“ With his hand still speeding over their cock, he brings the other one down to their balls, rolling gently and tugging the soft, sensitive parts. His knuckles then slip just below, pressing into the hidden patch of skin there just to hear them whimper, moan, curse, and fucking _beg_. He just- he can’t get enough of their sounds.

Ghoul is running on autopilot until their legs wrap tightly around his waist. A rough, booted heel presses in and kicks at the meat of his thigh impatiently, and he curses and stumbles forward, crashing against them and trapping their cock and his hand between their bodies. His elbow slams the table beside their shoulder painfully, and something clatters noisily onto the floor.

Breathing heavy and reeling from the tingling agony, his lips fall immediately to their neck and every bit of skin he can reach with his lesser height. All pretense of gentle and slow is gone, teeth scraping and gnawing and hands clawing at their skin. “Yeah- oh yeah... _fuck_ yeah, baby!” Poison whines.

His heartbeat roars in his own ears, drowning out the loud, clashing music from within and outside the diner. Ghoul’s only reality is Poison laid out in front of him, legs now spread open as far as they can go trapped by the panties, hands grasping the table edge above their head, allowing them to stretch and expose every inch of their body to him. Absolutely shameless.

“C’mon and fuck me, boy.”

Ghoul swears at that and glances around for anything that could be of use. He spots a vial of good blaster oil burrowed in the diner seat and snatches it. He’s got plenty to share back with his stash of stuff, so he hopes Poison won’t bitch his ears off about using it.

They’re too distracted grinding their hips against the table to notice, anyway. Their cock keeps bobbing distractedly against their stomach, leaving little wet spots wherever it pleases and clearly begging for some sort of release. He takes it into his oil-slicked hand just as two of his fingers roughly breach their asshole. “ _Fuck yes_.” They hiss.

Poison’s hips stutter up into his grasp, and down against his hand. The oil makes the slide smooth and hot, and Ghoul is eagerly fucking into them with his hand now, amazed with the way his fingers are driving Poison absolutely fucking insane. Their hands claw and tear at the shitty tabletop, thighs trying to fall open only to stop halfway, and then squeezing shut once more. He curls his fingers and their foot jabs his stomach, accentuated with a hitched gasp. Ghoul curses.

The angle is okay, but their thighs being stuck together is making it nearly impossible to do anything. With a groan and another low curse, Ghoul finally tugs those jeans off their ankle, panties swiftly pulled down and off to join it on the floor. This way, he can easily spread those milky white thighs of theirs and get all up in there. Judging by Poison’s gasping moan and arched back, he clearly had the right idea.

“Mmm, yeah...oh yeah... _god_. Want you to fuck me. You gonna fuck me now? Yeah? Gonna bury tha’ cock o’ yours inside me?” They manage to ground out, voice sultry, rough, and slurred. Legs brought together, they lift their knees up to their chest, arms hugging around their thighs to reach and obscenely spread themselves open for him, even with his fingers still inside.

“Oh fuck.”

Ghoul is pretty sure his brain has melted out his ears at this point. He thought he already reached peak arousal, but he was clearly proven wrong once that heat coiling inside his belly flares up, punching through him almost painfully. His neck and hands feel numb with it, as if his body isn’t able to contain that much horny.

Whining out a few expletives, his fingers retreat, only to be replaced by the blunt head of his cock. This day and age, condoms are a luxury very few are graced with, so he goes for the ol’ pray and beg as he burrows himself deep inside, hoping with Poison’s numerous outings that he doesn’t contract anything (though that’s kinda hypocritical, because he’s not a saint himself).

Poison shakes and shudders, mouth falling open in what appears to be a moan, only for a choked cry to tumble from their throat when he twists his hips just the right way. His hand starts up it’s rhythm again, and he can guess by the way they’re babbling mean curses and endearments that they’re already nearing their orgasm.

Another harsh pump of his hips has them gasping and sobbing, “yeah baby! Oh god- fuck yeah, motherfucker!” and they’re totally fucking shameless about how easy they are. The toughness and superiority that comes with the leadership position crumbles away once they’ve got someone’s cock buried inside them. But, the air of it suggests they don’t often open up their emotions during sex, meaning Ghoul’s got something precious and rare in his calloused, inked hands. He’s willing to protect it at all costs.

Poison says something, hushed and under their breath. He strains to reach their mouth, having to pause his movements to press kisses to their bitten, swollen lips. “Fuck, baby.” Ghoul hisses. Hips gyrating, slow and deep. Dragging and pushing, so, so good. Poison’s chest spasms and their cock lurches in his grasp, a choked, sobbing moan pressed tight against his lips as their orgasm punches through them.

The resulting strangling of his dick nearly pushes him over, but he pulls back to stand up with great effort, throwing their legs around his waist and nearly tugging them off the table. Poison barely manages a “holy shit-“ before he’s pounding into them, without any fucking mercy. Mercy is overrated anyways.

Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, the sounds of skin hitting skin are muted with Ghoul’s pants in the way, but Poison’s brazen and echoing moans and Ghoul’s own rough, abrasive sounds are enough of an indicator for any passerby as to what is going down (not that anybody would care, although Poison’s brother might for having to hear it).

“Yeah- gonna cum baby? Gonna cum inside me? Want’cha to. Want ya to fill me up, make me messy. Oh god, I want ya t’ lick it out of me after. Please, I want ya to- I need ya to- oh, fuck fuck _fuuuck_ -“ They slur, squeezing tight and punishing around him. Ghoul’s brows furrow in concentration, and his jaw clams shut when he finally reaches that peak. “Give it t’ me, mmmmfuck- give it all t’ me. Make me your filthy slut, motherfucker.”

A deep, almost painful and rough groan rips from his very core, and he cums to Poison’s erotic moans and dirty little encouragements. Ghoul slows to a full stop, breathless and utterly fucked out.

They stay that way for around a couple minutes before his legs give out entirely, crashing down against the recovering Poison. They wheeze and splutter indignantly. “You know,” they cough, “for someone so short, you’re heavy as fuck.”

“For someone so dominating, you’re a total slut in bed.” Ghoul retorts. Poison goes silent, and then nods. “Fair.”

Ghoul pushes up and off Poison, tugging their hips off the table once more to allow himself to kiss them. They hiss and shift their hips to try and shy away from him, reminding him that his soft cock is still buried inside them. It slips out easily and he winces at the cold that assaults it immediately, sucking away any warmth Poison’s body had given.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, pressing another soft kiss to Poison’s lips when their pinched expression lessons some. They hum and reach up to scratch at his scalp, smoothing away the prickling sensation with their sweaty and gross hand after. Ghoul leans into the touch, eyes slipping shut and head titling like a content dog.

The hand stops, and Poison, choosing to ignore the dandruff under their nails, cups Ghoul’s cheeks in both hands. Their thumbs swipe across the pink-tinged skin, admiring his pretty, soft face from their place below. Their nail catches a small scar on his chin, and Ghoul’s eyes are fluttering open, turning into the touch to press an open kiss to their palm.

“I think I like your hair like this, actually.”

Ghoul nods, smiling spreading gently across his face. Poison grins back at him, giggling quietly, and then purses their lips in heavy thought.

“I think I wanna get up now. I’ve got your cum cooling in my ass.”

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> :]


End file.
